Love For The Dead
by HorridxDecay
Summary: She’s always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret? SakuraXSasuke A.U. Discontinued
1. Intro

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret[SakuraXSasuke [a.u.**

Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.

Author's Note: I am back from my possibly longest hiatus in history. I have come back with a new writing style , a new story idea and hopefully better grammar. Thnx. R&R. I also hope you know the difference between italics and normal font. )  
_**Italics: Flashback/Past**_**  
Normal: Present Time**

Love For The Dead – Intro.

_I looked up at my father as he had his arm raised above my head. I being only six years old dint understand what I had done wrong. I felt tears roll down my rosy cheeks. He threw his beer bottle down and walked out of the room yelling at me to clean up the mess he had made._

"But Daddy." I looked at him with beady eyes kind of shaking back and fourth. He looked at me and came up to my face looking down at me. He pulled my head back by my silky pink hair.

"But nothing little girl. Go pick up that sticking mess before I hurt you more then I already have. No GO!!!" He screamed at me and I ran into the room getting on my knees and felt the small shards of glass poke my pale skin. I bleed a little and I winced at the pain. I tried to ignore it. I held the many shards of glass from the brown beer bottle in my hands.

'This hurts my hands..' I thought to myself cause if it was said aloud well…wouldn't end nicely now. I dropped the glass into the waste basket and the shards cut my hands as they fell leaving about15 cuts in all. I bit my lip lightly to make the pain go away but it would go. I walked back to my room as my dad spit at me missing thank goodness. I shut my door behind me and just cried. Cried like no tomarra…  


I walked out of the shower. Water dripping down my body and onto the bedroom floor. I was an outcast from the society. I got dressed in my normal school uniform and made my way out the door when my father was sitting at the table feet kicked up onto the table. Hes nothing but a old man now. Still abusive as ever. Even though im 15.

"May explaining why breakfast isn't ready this morning Sakura Dear/" he asked in a serious tone as he gave my that 'look.' I looked away trying not to meet contact with him.

"Daddy I have to go to school today sorry I have to g-go." I said stuttering and walked out of my small home in a dark neighborhood. I walked down the street stroking my pink hair looking down at the tan path. I couldn't believe how much of a waste my life is. I go to school to get picked on and made fun of and come home to be abused and worked to death. Enslaved.

"Well its my freshmen year I will make this a good year I will!" I said walked into the big high school building. I felt the small clip-clop of my shoes against the floor. I ignored it making my way to homeroom. Who knows maybe ill make friends this year?

**How was it? Bad? Good? Worth Continueing? Please tell me if I should continue future chapters will be much longer thank you '.**

-Roxy._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret[SakuraXSasuke [a.u.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.**

**Authors Note: Well I am glad to know people are reading my story and alerting it and reviewing. Makes me happy. So enjoy this chapter!! R&R too.**

Love For The Dead – Chapter One.

_I remember when mm was alive. Back when I was only 3 years old that's a long time ago sure but its all I have to remember her by. She was pretty. She had long pink hair to her mid back perfect figure. How could my daddy d what he did to her? I still don't understand completely at all. I try to keep it off my mind._

I walked into my homeroom and when I did the room went silent. Small whispering conversations where floating around. I sat at my seat alone and could here Ino and her group f people blasting there music from there earphones. I bit my lip trying to ignore that song from going through my head.

" So did you all hear about that new student that's transferring here from Sound?" Ino gossiped as she painted her nails a retched shade of pink. I stopped zoning out to listening on the gossiping,

"I heard he's really hot and cute but I think he's here for something else but school." Tenten said as she let her hair out of her buns so she could brush her hair. Sakura looked around remembering what her grandma had told her.

"_Sakura-Chan dear remember this well. Even if your life gets really hard there will always be a certain somebody out there to protect you.." The grandma said between her coughs. I looked up at Grandma._

"Like oh my god he's here!!" in squealed as she stood up with the rest of the girls who here drooling over him basically. I looked up at him and felt a light blush go over my face. I looked down at my paper trying to listen to the teacher.

"So...Sasuke is it? Why don't you tell everyone about yourself now?" The teacher said and Sasuke stood in front of the large filled class

"My names Sasuke Uchiha. What I like to do is none of your fucking business and I'm not here to make friends with anybody but one person, Now goodbye." Sasuke walked over calmly to the empty seat next to me. He didn't even move as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Was something wrong with him?

"You alright S-Sasuke?" I asked hoping I remembering his name right. He looked at me in the eyes. He sighed heavily.

"Look I'm not hear to be friends. I'm not hear to be your boyfriend. I'm just hear to protect you. Sakura_-Chan_" He said with a smirk and looked forward away from my surprised face. How did he know my name? I've never met him before In my life. What did he mean by I'm here to protect me. Protect me from what?

"P-protect me from what?" I asked and then he moved his chair closer to me and whispered in my ear. _The change._ The bell rang right after with a loud noise waking everyone up. He stood up leaving the room and I sat there with a blank look. Standing up I grabbed my books and looked down.

"The change… what does he mean!?" I wondered as I walked down the hallway. Filled with chatter and gossip. I ignored it and walked into my Spanish class. I sat in my seat in the back of the room. So no one can put gum in my hair or anything.

'The change…' I heard a whisper from nowhere say I looked around seeing me and the teacher being the only ones in here. I felt my heart beat racing. I then felt a tug of my hair and someone rub my sides and I jumped up and then people just started to come in.

"Sit down class where learning about day of the dead today." The teacher said in a English accent. I sighed. Great where learning about the dead. What fun. Just then I saw something grey and shadowy next to the teacher. With long arms and claws with razors in hand sliding the blade across the teachers cheek. I widened my eyes as the blood feel down her cheek.

"No…Way…" I said then I blinked and the blood and the creature went away. What is going on here? I must find out before something bad finds out. I'm sure Sasuke knows…

**Well as the story goes on the chapters will get longer and more epic I'm sure. So review?  
Love  
Roxy**

_****_

**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret[SakuraXSasuke [a.u.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it toke me a while to update I really am I got so busy and forgot but remembered and said hey ill update. :)**

**  
Love For The Dead – Chapter Two**

Sakura walked down the hall after Spanish she clutched to her binder as she tried ignoring the thing behind her. It was following her. She could hear the clang of the razor blades against each other. She also heard its deep breathing even though it was at least a foot away from her maybe two. She felt a shiver go up her spine. She screamed and turned around falling on her butt and her books flying up into the air landing all over the hallway. Her hair got messy as she panted sitting on the ground.

'What just happened?' She thought standing up and breathed heavily looking around then felt a finger lace up and down her spine. She giggled softly hoping it was Sasuke. But really it was the thing. Lacing a razor up her back. She panicked. Moving around in small circles touching the scratch , blood getting on her fingers. The sticky red liquid. She felt tears run down her face. Hot tears making her mascara run and then she touched her back and the mark…Was gone.

Sasuke was running down the hallway as fast as he could. He made a quick stop next to her. He spines her around and looked at her back touching the place where the mark was. He cussed. "Not good." He sighed and clamped her mouth shut and slammed there body's against the lockers. The lights went out and a foggy cold blue fog filled the halls. Then more of the creatures where in the halls. Different type of creatures. The razorblade creatures. There where also creatures with wraps around there eyes and there mouth and held a sword in hand and had cut marks all over the body. The creature's body had grey splotches and purple ones too. Beatings.

"What are those things!?" Sakura shouted out and then they all jolted there attention to her. She bit her lip as the creatures crowd around them and slowly moved toward them. Just then a de-headed flying bat flew over head. Sakura screamed. Sasuke's eyes went into a dark purple and then he had a sword in hand with a black flame surrounding it. He smirked. "Could be_fun._" He mumbled so only he could hear. The creatures where up against them now and Sasuke swung the blade at them.

"There called _Ketsueki-nushi._Meaning Love for blood. I cant really explain right now but I will tell you later...if we live...haha…" Sasuke said with sarcasim and sung the blade like a ninja would throw a kunai at a enemy. He cut the head off one of the Ketsueki-Nushi and dark blue liquid flew out of the arteries in his neck spraying all over the lockers and floor. Blue blood. The dead's blood color. The body stepped forward dropping its switch blade and it stabbed himself in the toe. The creature falls down on the ground twitching. Sakura bit her lip. She screamed once more. It was moving again. Headless.

Sakura got dizzy and feel to the ground inhaling the blue fog. No that it would do anything. Sasuke growled and eyes went black but when he did that. The Ketsueki-Nushi where all gone ad there people walking around the halls again. Sasuke picked the girl up bridle style heading to the nurse. He never noticed that small blue and black bite mark on her ankle. Slowly getting black around it. He dropped her off in the nurse and sat there watching her. With a little concern. She was HIS responsibility.

**Hope you liked this chapter :D!!****  
****REVIEW!!!  
Love  
Roxy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret [SakuraXSasuke [a.u.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.**

**Authors note: here you go kiddies. Ur next chapter :)!! Kind of a filler D**

Love For The Dead – Chapter Two.

Sasuke sat in the chair his hands wrapped around the back of his head. He was thinking about wat had happened a few weeks ago. Being told about this mission, The outbreak , the murders , the prophecy and the marriage He was told they would happen in a continues order. One event led to another major one. He sighed cussing. Just great…

"_Sasuke Uchiha." A big booming voice ordered. Sasuke stepped up with a cool smirk on his face. He looked up at him. His commander, his master the one who controlled him. He sighed as he rolled his head in continua's circles. His neck cracked and spoke. "Yes Sir…?!"_

"There's been an outbreak. The _Ketsueki-nushi have broken out of there holding center south of _ _Vera Benet. We must act now." His master ordered. Sasuke has never actually seen his masters face. Maybe once or twice but that's about it. He always stayed in his chair. Lazy Ass…But he widened his eyes as his master came down the stairs. He finally realized who he was. His master was…_

Sasuke was startled as the nurse tapped his shoulder. He must have fallen asleep. The nurse gave a bright smile and pointed to Sakura who had a small bandage on her cheek and was sitting up. Her ankle was hanging out and was purple and black. Growing very slowly. Sasuke cussed. The only way he could heal it. And they just had to be at school.

Sasuke looked to Sakura and stood up walking over to her. He picked her up slowly and walked out of the office. He had to get rid of that infection before she becomes one of them. He remembered the process of turning into a Ketsuki-Nushi from class. They turned slowly by turning the color of them. Then they would get horrible vision. There eyes would disintegrated form there sockets and then bleed. So the person would wrap there eyes with bandages. They would slowly get that bloodlust feeling then as soon as you know it they would show up in hell. The Linda Holding center.

Sakura looked at him with blurry vision she went to touch his cheek her hand totally not anywhere NEAR his face. He chuckeled. "I got to heal ur ankle. Just promise me you wont scream." He said as he laird her down on a park bench. His white fangs slowly withdrawing out ad coming out of his mouth and wings popping out of his back and he went pale as dead…

Well…Like it?  
Vote!!

Which Idea would u like to see happen?

A) Sakura gets infected and turns into one. So sasuke does all, he can to keep her in a hold. So he can find a cure for her. Sasuke then starts falling in love with Sakura and they go to kill the Ketsuki-Nushi Together.

Or

B) Sakura doesn't get inmfected but turns half vampire and she moves back to Hell with him where they both work together on the many problems in tact.

C) Both Combined

or

D) YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA :D

Love:  
Roxy

VOTE!!!__


	5. Chapter 4

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret [SakuraXSasuke [a.u.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.**

**Love For The Dead – Chapter Four**

Sasuke had laid Sakura down on the park bench. She watched as his black feathery wings arched out and he flexed them around them so no one could see. He cracked his neck and knuckles. He smirked showing off the sharp as nails fangs he had. He bent down to her ear.

'She smells good…' Was all that ran through his mind. He thought of how it would be like to bite into her soft plush skin and suck that red lush legged out of her neck. Oh he wanted to do so. But He didn't. He tried his best to control himself as he put his hand to her ankle.

Sakura bit her lip and felt tears running down her face. She didn't know what to do. The new kids a vampire and she was afraid of what he would do to her. She then watched as he knelt to her purple black ankle and his hand started to glow red healing the wound infection on her ankle.

Sasuke's eyes looked emotionless as he flew up and sat on the tree and his shirt ripped off. He saw a light blush on Sakura's face from his 6 pack on his stomach. He laughed at her and looked away. The soft light breeze blew his bangs into his eyes. He blinked rapidly from it.

She stood up and fell down. She grunted and she limped to the tree. She turned her head facing up and Sasuke jumped down. He put his cold hand onto her shoulder and picked her up.

"I will fly you home. Its late and your dad will start to worry about you. The change is starting. Early too. I will have to watch over you more closely." He said as his wigs flapped in the now crisp chipper air. He flew below the clouds and Sakura sneezed.

"O-Okay. W-What is this Change? I've been seeing things all day today." She said as she sneezed afterward. Sakura had always got the flu easily ever since she was little. And she still does. Sasuke looked at her with cold eyes and sighed. He figured now is a better time then any right?

"Sakura. The change. It goes back to about 250 years ago. No body remembers it but the demons from makai. The Ketsueki-nushi broke into our country from the out speaks of hakachi. Hakachi was where all the rejects where sent. The begins that had been rejected form makai. And then a nasty virus had appeared there. So makai decided to build holds. these holds would contain the Ketsueki-nushi from breaking in again or rampaging the city…" Sasuke got cut off by Sakura as she blinked. She was surprised. She tilted her head to the right andhe put his finger to her lips. He mouthed 'let me finish'.

"Like I was saying Sakura. Then the Ketsueki-Nushi had somehow broke out and got into the human world. They caused havoc and always ended the human race itself. It anted to make a huge army out of the humans to invade makai. Since then when we stopped it we had it under control. But now it think there trying to…take over again." He smiled at her as he set her down on her porch. She went to grab his arm but he was already flying away. He said that he will answer questions tomorrow. She walked inside and was ready to endure her fathers hell. But all she had on her mind was what Sasuke had told her.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review. Thanks**

Makai – Hell

Hakachi – Graveyard  



	6. Chapter 5

Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret SakuraXSasuke a.u.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you. **

**A.N. – Sorry for not updating sooner!!1 forgive me. Also this is more about sasuke so sakura might not be in this one. :) Oh and underlined means journal enter thanks.**

**Love For The Dead – Chapter Five**

Sasuke sat on his couch and looked at his dirty wooden floor. He could pick out different color lint's. Like black dirt from his wings and grey lint from his socks. He crossed his cold palms and placed his head onto them. He shut his eyes. All he could think about was…"Misaki". Back in the day when everything was simple. Sasuke was really born in the 1800's and she was his lover until he was turned that one night.

He was stabbed with a barber's switch blade. Well its supposed to be the blade he cuts hair with but at the time he called it a switch blade. But anyway he was stabbed and was barley alive till some stranger with a pale white face and long black hair changed him. He was then made to do his bidding for all of eternity.

Sakura reminded him a lot of Misaki. She was the same height as her and they where the same clothing and shoe size. Misaki's hair was softer and silkier but Sakura had a good figure. 'Damn' He though as he held his head in his hands. 'Why'd I lose control. She could still be with me right now.' He bite his lip and it started to bleed so he wouldn't cry. He pulled out a black book that looks old. Ironic No?

This was his journal he's had it for over 143 years. He started back in eighteen fourty-three when he was 14. He would jot down little poems and what not when he feels certain things. He passed the page from when he wrote back In eighteen forty-seven. He felt a tear fall down his pale cheek as he ran his finger over the letters he wrote. The day he killed her. The day he LOST everything. He read over the journal entry.

Dear Journal,

I cant believe I hurt her the way I did. All I wanted was us to be together yah? Is that too much to handle right now. I was changed while I was barley alive and I can still feel my heart beat slow in my chest. I told her I was a part of the undead now and she slapped me and I lost it. She told me about how fucked up this is and she says im on something. I remember grabbing her arm and pinning her to the brick wall and she bit me in the arm. She simple told me: "Sasuke babe I hate your guts. You fucking liar I hope you burn in hell where you belong". It hit me hard and I attacked her. If I haven't lost it and if she would have accepted me maybe we could have lived on forever. I need to sleep...if I can. Bye,

- Sasuke

Sasuke shut the journal before he could even write a journal entery and he kinda curled up onto the couch and started to shake. This always happens. Some think hes a really tough mean guy but deep down he's sensitive and caring. His eyes went a dark purple color as he looked around and stood up.

It was feeding time.

**Im going to end it there. Suggestions? **


	7. Chapter 6 Teaser

Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret SakuraXSasuke a.u.

Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.

A.N. – I am so sorry for not updating a long time ago. I've had school drama , writers block , exams and other spazaz. But I am back and I hope you will all still read this story :) Tell me what you think of this teaser and if I should continue or not. Thnx ;

Love For The Dead – Chapter Six - Teaser

Sasuke stretched his arms out and transformed. Black wings escaping from his back and his shirt ripped and fell to the floor. His eyes went black and small fangs came form his mouth and he looked around. His skin turned a dark grey as he flew out his door shaking the house. He was flying so fast all people would see was a grey blur.

He saw a woman walking around by herself. Noone else was around and he stopped and fluttered his wings so he was standing behind her. His cold breathe was moving down her neck and he moved his pale fingers to the girls waist. He gripped onto them so she couldn't move. He could smell her blood flowing though her neck. His eyes turned a ruby red as he opened his mouth.

The girl wanted to scream but when Sasuke started to drain her of blood all she could do was moan. He sucked more and smirk escaped his mouth as he ripped his fangs out of her neck and tossed her into the forest. He flew off into the night sky on to **HER** house.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summery: She's always been discriminated from everyone around her. Can one guy save her and befriend her? Can she find out his deepest darkest secret SakuraXSasuke a.u.**

**Disclamier: I do NOT own any of the shows , songs or copyrighted stuff in this story. Thank you.**

**A.N. – Sorry for long update. I promise to try and update faster. Umm..I wanted to stop this story. But I just couldnt stop it. So enjoy chapter seven.**

**WARNING!! sensitive to blood? Don't read. **

**Love For The Dead – Chapter Seven**

Sasuke flapped his black feathery wings as he was almost to her house. His tongue moved out of his mouth and he licked his lips. He could already smell the blood flowing through her soft tanned skin. He perched himself onto a tree branch so he could watch her small body sleep. Her pink was moving as the breathe coming from her mouth slightly moved the hair.

He told her he wasn't here to be her friend. That he was solely here to protect her that's it. But how could he protect her. When the prey was her. And He was the hunter this time. he couldn't resist. His tongue laced around the outline of his fangs. He made a move and swiftly moved to her window. His pale lankly fingers opened the window slowly. Not waking the sleeping figure. He shut the window and he fold his wings a bit as he slowly moved on the bed. His body made its way on top of hers. The wings wrapped around them. Even if someone came in. They wouldn't be able to see who was attacking the precious _"Sakura"._

He let his tongue lick around her neck so it was moist enough to dig his fangs into. His fangs moved across her skin. His mouth inches. No Centimeters away from her neck. His cold breathe hit her skin with a puff of white. Surprised she wasn't awake yet he slowly dag his teeth into her soft tan neck. The blood slowly came out and got sucked into his mouth. The blood eventually came out faster and it tasted so good. The Ketsueki-nushi could attack right now and he wouldn't budge.

It was now a mere twenty minutes later and he stopped drinking about ten minutes ago. His body slowly slid off the bed and stood at the edge of her bed. Those two red dots where on her neck. He had mixed there blood together. He had turned her into one of the damned. Like him. He just NOW felt bad for it. His body kept stepping back. He could have lost control. Sakura could have ended up like the first girl he ever liked. He admits it. He sort of likes 'Sakura'. But he wasn't aloud to love. It was a sin for his kind. She was going to be one of them. So...Who knows what will happen now.

Sasuke was to close to the window and he feel backwards. Landing in the bush outside. The glass from the window slowly feel down to his body. Stabbing into his skin. Blood gushed out from around the glass. A red reflection was seen through the glass. His body ached. He needed to move. He needed to get out of here. He was in to much pain to go anywhere. Tempted to suck his own blood he pulled the glass out of his body.

He put the tip of the glass to his mouth. It had blood on it. His head cocked to a angle and ht moved his moist tongue around the glass. Whipping it clean of the blood. He did that for all the pieces of glass. He stood up and watched the bloody holes in his legs heal up. He smirked and made his way down the street. His wings disappeared a long time ago. He wanted to taste her blood again. But he had to go and make sure Ketsueki-Nushi whereat raiding the town.

**Review?**


End file.
